


Collared

by fuzipenguin



Category: Trigun
Genre: Bondage, Collars, Established Relationship, Leashes, M/M, Painplay, Rough Sex, Table Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 09:21:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16194647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/pseuds/fuzipenguin
Summary: They know what they like.





	Collared

**Author's Note:**

> Original posted to my Livejournal on 09 December 2004, and edited for posting here.

                You like it just a little bit harsh. Bruising fingers, nipped skin, hard wall against your back. And he knows how to best give it to you, pushed against the headboard, pushed against the door…   

                …pushed over a surprisingly sturdy table, your head is almost brushing the threadbare carpet. Your hands are bound by butter-soft black leather, strapped to each other and chained to your ankles. Your legs are spread wide, knees bent and struggling to support the heavy weight leaning against your back. Struggling to support the savage thrusts that pinch the skin of your thighs against the rough wooden table edge and scrape furrows into the floor with the table legs. You lick your lips desperately, your mouth achingly empty… 

                …your mouth is free this time, and sobbing breaths are repeatedly torn from your throat as he twists already swollen nipples until they sting from the sweat layering your heated skin. When his teeth aren’t sunk into your shoulder, his lips are murmuring into the skin over your spine, whispering praises and cruelties in a velvet-gravel voice that speaks directly to your cock… 

                …your cock is pressed painfully into the wood beneath you, hard and weeping and abandoned. You wish it were free to be tugged on by a chilled grasp, fingers manipulating the flesh into a red, swollen organ begging for release… 

                …release is overrated, you think, with your ass in the air, plundered and gaping hungrily each time his cock leaves it. He knows how you love that endless plateau, leash taut from its connection to your collar and wrapped tight around his fist. It arches your neck painfully perfect, and with your ass slammed into over and over you never want it to end…  

 …now the end begins and you start whining, feeling the vibrations in your teeth. The pace never changes, it remains inhumanly fast, but the force increases until you think something’s going to break – the table, the chains, your soul… 

                …your body is the thing that finally shatters. Your orgasm rips through you before you even are aware of it and you’re screaming, shaking, begging for more, to never slacken the steel wires keeping you suspended over the lava licking your bones… 

  …the burning heat starts to fade into contented warmth, and you realize that he isn’t far behind you. You squeeze around him, and it’s your turn to offer up pleasure-soaked entreaties in an attempt to encourage him, to sink your nails into him and drag him down… 

                …he’s biting your shoulder again so hard you feel a trickle of blood seep down your back. But’s he’s gasping and crying ‘good’ and ‘love’ and ‘Wolfwood’ and somehow… 

                ….the blood and bruises are always worth it. 

 

~ End

 


End file.
